Warriors go to School *Spoof*
}} Home *Brambleclaws view* Brambleclaw: Mooooomm.. I don't wanna go to school. Goldenflower: Come on, just comb your pelt and grab your bag. I put your favorite toy in it. Brambleclaw walks over to the door. his bag dragging behind him. Goldenflower: Shoo! Shoo! Go on! Brambleclaw runs out of the door and out of the house. Goldenflower: Peace atlast... *grabs a book and begins reading on Brambleclaws bed. Firestars View Nutmeg: GO ON GO ON! YOUR LATE FOR YOUR BUS STOP! Firestar: Mom, i'm not a kittyp- Nutmeg shoves a collar on Firestar that says Rusty the dumb Kittypet Firestar: Please, No, NOO- Firestar is shut out of his room with only a scrawny magpie, half of his bag, and his pelt uncombed. Nutmeg: Have a good day my kittypet! Firestar looks at his father Jake: Until your pelt is combed I am not your father. Birchfalls View Birchfall: Mom I have my pelt combed, my books and bag ready, my lunchbox, and, an apple for ms. Moth. Anything else? Ferncloud: No honey, Remember, Applefur is picking you up after school for the sleepover. Birchfall: O-k! Birchfall leaps out the door, Ferncloud looks out the window, staring at the bus stop outside the house. Ferncloud: Relive. Bus Stop *Ashfurs view* Squirrelflight looks away from Ashfur, Firestar comes running down the street, looking ugly. Ashfur: FIRESTAR! WHATS YOUR DAUGHTERS PROBLEM WITH ME!?! Firestar: SHADDUP!! Squirrelflight: Dad, when are you going to learn 2+100= Firestar: 3625326352736273 and a half. See, i'm to smart to go to school. Squirrelflight: No, dad. It equals 36253263527362739. See? Ashfur: Ok guys, my mom hated my day. NOW GET THE HECK ON THE BUS! Firestar and Squirrelflight: Ohhhhhh Bus driver/ Silverstream: You gonna get on the bus or not? Firestar: No. Ashfur grabs Firestar by the ear and drags him onto the bus. Firestar throws a tantrum. Ashfur: ...Spoiled brat... Bus *Birchfalls view* Birchfall: Lalalalalalalalalaaaaa Brambleclaw: Shut..Up..Or..El- A pan flys in the bus, hits brambleclaw in teh head, knocking him out, before flying into Silverstreams paws. Silverstream: Stay like Birchfall kids, or you get THE PAN OF DOOOMMM!!! Ravenpaw: Heh- Ravenpaw is knocked out. Silverstream: 2 down, 23 to go. Whole bus: Lalalalallalalalalalaallalala Birchfall lays down on his seat, sobbing. Birchfall: Why, StarClan, Why make Silverstream? StarClan: To annoy you and hurt Graystripes feelings. Birchfall annoys StarClan by sobbing louder. StarClan: WE WILL MURDER YOU, BIRCHFALL! Birchfall turns to stone. Silverstream: Great StaRClan.. IS MEDUSA!! SCREAM, KITS, SCREAMMM!!! All cats on the bus screams. Firestar: Ashfur, please hand me that hammer. Ashfur: Why? Firestar: *grabs hammer* Do you wanna live or not? Ashfur: Live.. Firestar breaks the window, grabs Ashfurs tail, and leaps out. Ashfur: DIE! DIE! DIEEE!! I DON'T WANNA LIVE ANYMOREE!!! Firestar: We are free, my child, we are FREEEEE!! Ashfur: THANK TEH GODS WE MADE IT! HALLEHLOYAHH WE'RE ALIVE!! LETS LET OUR FEARS GO, NOW! Firestar sings Let it go in Elsas voice Ashfur: I WANNA DIEEEE!! Squirrelflights View Squirrelflight: Leafpool, wheres Firestar and Ashfur? Leafpool shrugs Squirrelflight: I heard a girly scream and Firestars crappy singing, did you hear anything? Leafpool: Let it go, and uhmmm... A window smashing. Squirrelflight: They are gone, then. Lucky. Leafpool: Why would they be lucky? They're lost, together, and must have broken bones. Meanwhile at a trashcan.. Ashfur: I'm hungry.. Firestar: Then look in your can while I eat my crowfood magpie. Ashfur: Ew, no, I would rather nibble my own leg. Firestar: Then starve or eat the darn Crowfood. Ashfur: Fien.. Ashfur nibbles a crow. Firestar: Its getting dark, lets sleep now. Ashfur sobs silently in his can. Ashfur: Why, medusa StarClan, Whyyy... Firestar is snoring. Ashfur: AW SHUT IT, YOUR RUINING MY CRIES! Firestar: I WILL SING THE MLP THEMESONG! Ashfur: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Firestar sings the MLP theme song Ashfur pure out cries. Crowfeather stares at the moving trashcans. Crowfeather: Lionblaze, lets uhm.. leave them alone. Lionblaze: Its trash day. Crowfeather: Tape the lids shut with me. Lionblaze and Crowfeather shut the lids, tape them with tape, and set siccors by them. Lionblaze: Lets hide in the bush and wait for them to be dumped out. Crowfeather: Phase one of getting rid of Firestar and Ashfur, complete. Back on the Bus Squirrelflight: Eh, still lucky. Leafpool shrugs Squirrelflight: Anyways, i'll be thinking about my life choices. Leafpool: I'll be reading about poisen in my old library book, What NOT to do as a medicine cat '''By '''Littlecloud Squirrelflight: Oh look the trash car thingy! Leafpool: Firestar and Ashfur are D e a d m e a t Squirrelflight: Got dat right. After School *Ashfurs View* Ashfur: Hey, Firestar, Whats that noise? Firestar: Soudns like the trashcar. It is trashday. Ashfur: Wait.. Are we in a trashcan then? Firestar: Yep. Ashfur: And trash goes to.. Firestar: The dump. They both gasp Firestar and Ashfur: THE DUMP!! Ashfur screams Ashfur: WE'RE GONNAAA DDIIEEEEEEEE!! Firestar: Calm down, little child, just gotta open the lid. Firestar attempted to open lid, it fails. Firestar: Uhhh, its taped shut. Ashfur: What now? Firestar: Hmmmm.. Panic. Ashfur and Firestar scream Firestar: HEEELLPP!!! HELLPPP USSS!!! Ashfur: DEATH IS NEAR! DEATH IS NEAR! GOODBYE YUCKY WORLDD!!! Graystripe the dump person cuts off the tape, and dumps Firestar and Ashfur into the truck. and shuts teh door. Ashfur: So cruel. Firestar: Much trash Ashfur: Very yuck. Firestar: Such gross Firestar and Ashfur: Wow. Birchfalls View Applepaw: Ayy!! Birchpaw: Sleepover time! Applepaw: ATTENDANCEE!! Birchpaw: Here! Hawkpaw: Here! Billypaw: Here! Leafpaw: Here! ... Applepaw: Wheres Ashfur? Leafpaw: The dump, most likely. If not the trashtruck Applepaw and Billypaw: WHAT!? Leafpaw: Yeah.. Firestar dragged him off the bus. Applepaw, Birchpaw, and Hawkpaw, Billypaw to: WHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!????!!??! Leafpaw: He must be very dirty and sick. Hawkpaw screams like a girl. Birchpaw: Wow. Leafpaw: Anyways, to the sneaky snacks part. Applepaw leaps from wall to wall down the hall. Leafpaw does a wide ballerina leap. Hawkpaw uses his claws into the roof like monkey bars. Billypaw swings across from the roof. Birchpaw flips door to door. Birchpaw: Now the creaky stairs. Birchpaw acts like hes surfing on the railing. Billypaw brips onto the roof and patterns between hindpaws and frontpaws monkey bar style Hawkpaw cannonballs down. Leafpaw teleports. Everyone stares at Leafpaw Leafpaw: What? My teacher is Ms.Snow Everyone nods. Everyone: Ooohhhh.. Applepaw uses his claws to rake down the walls. Billypaw and Applepaw: Living room ahhhhh.. floor! Billypaw and Applepaw parkour on the couches. Leafpaw dives to teh other side. Hawkpaw flips mid air to the other side. Birchpaw gangnum styles his way across the couches. Leafpaw and Hawkpaw: KITCHEN FLOOR!! Hawkpaw climbs atop roof and uses his tail to make a path of chairs. Everyone goes on the path. They grab snacks for themselves, and rob teh house of snacks and food, before going back. Leafpaw: YUM! Applepaw and everyone else is to fat. Applepaw: Should not have eaten somany rabbits... Hawkpaw burps. Leafpaw laughs In the Dump Truck Firepaw: Got any magpies? Ashpaw: Go barf. Firepaw uncovers a fish. Firepaw: Nope, go fish. Ashpaw shoves his crowfood aside. The truck stops. Ashpaw: Huh? Firepaw: We're at the dump! Graystripe dumps the truck out Ashpaw: The dump? Firepaw: Of course, dummy. Firepaw: Now go grab a few sticks and follow me! They pad through the trash, reaching a clearing of trash with opening Firepaw: We're here! Ashpaw is holding a stick Ashpaw makes a fire and dumps a bunch of flameable things in a pile. Firepaw: Good thinking. Firepaw grabs a piece of half-eaten vole, placing old jail bars over teh flame, voles on it. Ashpaw: We should make dens. Firepaw choses his den, and Ashfur choses his. Ashpaw and Firestar yawn. Ashpaw cries himself to sleep. Firepaw gains so much pride her passes out cold. The Next Day Lionkit's alarm: ALARM! ALARM! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Lionkit: SHUT UP ALARM! Leafpool: Lionblaze, sweety, I got you a pellet bar for lunch, you know that Daddy Crowfeather can't make enoygh money to buy us real food. Lionkit: Mom, stop it, its my first day of Kindergarden today, and i'm tired of you treating me like a baby! Leafpool: Come, darling, when your ready. Lionkit: *mutters something offensive under breath* *Grabs backpack and supplys* Crowfeather in a tuxedo and tie: Let's get into theeeeeeeeeeee news! *practicing for news job* Lionkit: Bye foxdung of a dad! Crowfeather: Eh? Lionkit: Makes way out of house. Leafpool: Have a good day at Kindergarden! Lionkit: *is already on bus* Lionkit: He-.. Heatherkit: *ignoring Lionkit and looking out window* Lionkit: E-... Heatherkit: *ear twitches* Lionkit: O-.. Heatherkit: *turns to Lionkit* Lionkit: Hola Amigo. Heatherkit: *turns away, unamused* Lionkit: *cries* Bluepaw's View Bluepaw: MOONFLOWEY!! SCHOOL!! Moonflower: Go grab a magpie, I was up all night doing chores. Bluepaw: Really? Cause when I went to get a snack, you were dancing to a video game while getting fat on Mountain dew and Dorobins! Moonflower: *ignoring Bluepaw* Your lunch is in your cubby. Bluepaw: nananananannnaa *mocking Moonflower Moonflower: The big bad dogs are gonna getcha if you don't go now, Bluey, Bluepaw: *screams and gets ready and on bus in 1 second* Moonfloer: Atlast. Bluepaw: Oakpaw, meet me in the play tunnels at recess, I have a plan. Oakpaw: *nods* Scourge's View